The present disclosure relates to a method for producing a V-ribbed belt.
It has been known to produce, by using a molding method, a V-ribbed belt having rib surfaces covered with canvas which is stretchable in two predetermined directions, wherein a belt matrix permeates through the texture of the canvas (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 5717810). In this molding method, the rib surfaces press the canvas arranged on the outer periphery of the belt matrix and the belt matrix onto a mold provided on the inner peripheral surface of a shell, and the belt matrix is then vulcanized and molded.